


Visiting Hours

by allikazaam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Established Relationship, M/M, also sucks at undercover missions, hospital visits, i swear it's not as sad as it sounds, kids with cancer, peter is a bit of a stalker, wade is an emotional shit, wade is good with kids, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allikazaam/pseuds/allikazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has been disappearing every weekend for the past couple weeks. Peter is determined to find out why.</p>
<p>//or the one where Wade goes to the hospital every weekend to cheer up kids diagnosed with cancer because he's a sympathetic and emotional piece of shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this bc I've noticed that Wade gets really soft whenever cancer is mentioned. Like in the first issue of deadpool volume 1 when he finds out that the gamma reactor could give people mutations like cancer if it explodes. Or in Cable & Deadpool when he finds out that the techno virus that cable is infected with is like cancer. He just gets really emotional about that stuff and it wouldn't surprise me if he actually went to visit cancer patients once in a while. So I wrote about it. And I had to add spideypool to it bc why the hell not. So here it is. Tada.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF THIS IS IN ANY WAY OFFENSIVE AT ALL I AM REALLY SORRY AND I'LL DELETE IT OR TRY TO FIX IT OKAY I DON'T WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE BY THIS LIKE I'M PRETTY SURE IT WON'T BUT JUST IN CASE Y'KNOW**

"I'm going out!"

"Mm'kay. Don't kill anyone!"

"No promises!" Wade answered with a sing song-y voice as he slams the door shut.

Peter shook his head and continued to watch TV. He knew he wouldn't actually harm anyone, because he wasn't on a mission. He'd been going out every weekend for a while, not saying where but wearing casual clothes and his mask. Peter tried asking where he'd been going all those weeks, but Wade never uttered a word. It was starting to worry him, so exactly three minutes after Wade left (he counted), Peter got up, put on his spiderman suit, and ran out the window. He had to know where his boyfriend was going.

You could say that he was borderline stalking him, and he would probably agree. He was just worried, and Wade did stalk him for a bit before they started dating, so it was his turn to do the same. Totally justified.

Peter ran across the rooftops, getting help from his web shooters as he followed Wade. He was walking down the street, hands in his pocket, acting like there wasn't a care in the world. Peter could almost hear him whistling from up here. This somehow troubled him more.

Some of his darker, more self depreciating thoughts came up in his mind, but he pushed them back. Wade loved him, and he loved Wade, and there was nothing that was going to change that. There was no reason that Wade would be doing anything sneaky or unfaithful behind Peter's back… or at least none that he could think of. He continued swinging along.

He almost didn't notice Wade stop and walk into a huge building. This confused Peter even more. What was Wade doing at the hospital? Now his thoughts were filled with worry. What if Wade was sick? What if his healing factor was acting up again? He did tell him that it happened before. Biting his lip, he started crawling up the side of the building as Wade walked into the elevator.

They stopped at the fifth floor which Peter vaguely remembered as cancer treatment. His heart sped up. Was he sick? He found an open window and climbed through. He made his way to the waiting room, looking out from behind the corner of the hall to keep an eye out and stay hidden.

Wade was at the counter, talking to the receptionist. He had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying.

"Helloooo, Nurse," he greeted charmingly. "The visiting room is open, right?"

"Yep. Right on time, as usual," she answered.

"Don't want to keep them waiting," he joked and she smiled. "Is Vanessa free?"

"No, sorry. She was checked out this morning," she smiled apologetically at him. Wade's shoulders slumped.

"That's- that's great," he commented. Peter could tell he was feigning his happiness. "I'm glad she's getting better."

"Yep. She felt so bad for leaving without saying goodbye that she made me promise to give this to you," she said and slid something across the counter. He lit up at that and grabbed the object, which Peter noted being a card. He opened it up and smiled through his mask. Peter could only see the cover of the card, but he could make out what seemed to be a drawing of Wade and a little girl.

"Really glad she's getting better," he mumbled, but this time it was sincere. He stuffed it carefully in the pocket of his hoodie. "Is there anyone else in there or should I just go?"

"There's a new one, yeah. I think he needs some cheering up. It's his first time in there. Already lost all of it. He's a little shaken," she sighed sadly.

"Poor guy. First time is always the worst," he said sympathetically and winced. She nodded and handed him a visiting card. He clipped it on his hoodie. "Thanks, Terry." She nodded again as he walked away. He entered a room and slowly closed the door behind him, leaving Peter all alone.

His head is racing. What's going on?

"You can come out now."

Peter jumped and turned towards the receptionist desk. 'Terry' was staring at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Uh, hi," he said lamely. Thank God he was in costume.

"What's Spiderman doing in a children's hospital?" She asked him.

"Children's- this is the children's department?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh, okay then. Well, um, I was following him."

"You were… following him."

"Yes. No!" He shook his head as he realized how bad that sounded. "You see, he's my boyfriend, and he's been leaving the house a lot and I didn't know why and I wanted to know why so I followed him here with loving intentions to see what's up and oh my god I just told you I was dating him please don't tell the media," he rambled out.

"Don't worry, I won't blab," she smiled and pretended to zip her lips. She took out a slip and scribbled something on it. "Here." Peter slowly walked over and took the paper from her. It was a visiting card with the name Spiderman on it. "All visitors need one."

"Ah, yes. Thanks," he smiled at her through his mask. "That door, right?"

"Yep," she answered with a nod. He walked towards it, but she stopped him. "Wade's a nice man. You're lucky to have him, and vice versa."

He chuckled awkwardly and quietly walked to the door and into the room. He looked around with wide eyes.

The room was small, but colorful. They were covered in educational posters and children's drawings. Toys were scattered all over the floor, along with some tables and a couch. The room was empty save for a bald kid sitting at a table, clothed in a medical gown and a portable IV attached to his arm. He was doodling away at something while a very animated man stood on his knees next to him. Wade.

"…and don't forget the swords. Ninjas are nothing without their swords," he told the boy.

"I'm not drawing ninjas," he replied with an eye roll.

"Oh, sorry. It's hard to tell," he leaned his head closer to the paper, probably squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Why do you wear a mask?" The boy asked.

"I'm ugly," he answered bluntly, which surprised Peter. The child only laughed. "I've just got battle scars. I had the big C like you did, except things back then weren't as good as things are now."

"Can I see?" He asked, reaching towards his mask. He quickly shook his head.

"No no, not the face," he said a bit desperately. The boy frowned. "But…" he took his hand out of his pocket and showed it to the boy. His eyes widened and he grabbed it.

"Cool," he says and Wade laughs a bit. "Not fair," he mumbles and drops the hand.

"What do you mean?"

"You got battle scars. I'm just… bald," he frowns again.

"I'm bald too. You just can't tell because, well, I'm ugly," he shrugs and the kid chuckles. "What's your name?"

"Oliver," he answers and Wade gasps dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

"No way! Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, no? Why?"

"My name's Oliver too!"

"No it's not. You said it was Wade when you walked in."

"Well it was with a shot," he mumbled and Oliver laughed. He stopped when he looked at Wade's hand again.

"Why does it look like that?" He asks. Wade sighs.

"When I was diagnosed, I volunteered for a… program. They thought they had a cure."

"There's a-"

"No no, there wasn't," he cut him off with a grimace. Oliver's shoulders slumped. "There was only pain, lots of it. The so called cure was a failure. A dud. It left me looking like this," he waved around his hand. Hesitantly, he rolled up his mask to his nose, showing off his permanently damaged skin. Oliver stared at it intently. "It did more harm than good, obviously."

"But how did you-" Oliver cut himself off with a sigh. "How can you…" Wade nodded, knowing what he was implying.

"It was tough, but things got better," he shrugged. Oliver grimaced. "No, really, it did. I'm not just saying that like I'm some lame, fake motivational speaker. I'm not going to lie, my life is still shit- I mean crap, but there are things that make it worthwhile. Like my boyfriend-"

"You're gay?!"

"Hey, no judging." You can tell he was glaring from his pout but Oliver only smiled. "Anyways, my boyfriend is really supportive and it helps a lot."

"Anyone can get a boyfriend," he scoffed and Wade laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well…" he whispered something to Oliver and he gasped.

"Spiderman's gay?!"

"Hey-o, quiet down there, kid! Pretty sure people in Canada heard you," he huffed at the laughing kid. "But no, he's not. He's bi, but that's a conversation for another day. The point is, it does get better."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face. Wade grinned back. Oliver slid the drawing towards Wade. "Here. You can have it."

"Aw, thank you, Olly!" He gushed and the boy grins at the nickname. He studied the picture. "Yeah, I still don't know what this is."

"It's dinosaurs getting melted by lava," he explained bluntly.

"Oh. Oh!" He nodded. "And what's this?"

"That," he pointed to a black smudge, "is a ninja. With swords."

"Well I'll be darned," he shook his head with a smile. "Y'know, this is just too good to be only seen by me. I'm putting it up." Wade stood up and taped the drawing to the wall that's covered with other kids' drawings.

At this point, Peter was a puddle of sappy mush. He couldn't believe that Wade had the heart to do this. He already knew that he was very sympathetic and emotional when it came to people with cancer, but to go to a hospital on his free time to cheer up children with the disease… it warmed his heart. It was just too much for him to handle.

"By the way, I know you're lying about the Spiderman thing, but thanks for cheering me up," Oliver told Wade as he doodled again.

"Hey, it's my job. Well, it's not actually my job. I only come here because I want to. You should've seen Terry's face when I first came in- she almost called the cops!" He laughed at the memory. "No, my real job is being a mercenery. I get money for kill- um, for doing stuff," he cleared his throat and walked back to the table. "But I swear to whatever God there is out there that I'm not lying, but if you really don't believe me, you can just ask Spidey himself."

What?

"What?" Oliver gasped.

"Yeah! I mean, he is right here." Wade turned around and stared right at Peter, who was frozen against the wall. Oh no. "He sucks at secret missions."

Oliver turned around with a gasp. "Oh my gosh it's Spiderman!"

Peter was still frozen. "Uh…"

"Well, come on, Spidey! Tell him about how much we love each other," he joked. Peter walked over and sat on the floor next to Wade.

"Hi, Oliver," he greeted the boy. He rolled up his mask to match Wade.

"Wow," he mumbled. He turned to Wade. "This is so cool!"

"You bet your butt it is!" Wade grinned. "So, tell him, Spidey! Prove to him that I'm not a liar."

"Yes, it's true. We're dating," he sighed, holding Wade's hand for good measure. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret."

"I promise," Oliver nods enthusiastically. 

The rest of the hour is spent with Oliver making many drawings, Wade trying to make him laugh, and Peter just sitting there quietly, soaking it all in. It was a nice moment and it warmed his heart. He almost pouted when Terry came in and told them that visiting hours were over. They said goodbye with a big hug and a promise to come again next week.

"I can't believe it," Peter mumbled to himself. They were back at home, sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

"I know. I can't believe Bruce Willis was a ghost all along!" Wade huffed in surprise.

"No, not that," he rolled his eyes. "And we're not watching the Sixth Sense."

"I know. It's still shocking," he shrugged.

Wade was animated as always on their way back home. Peter at least thought that he would tell him what was up in more depth, but he only blurted out facts about octopi. Peter was used to this behavior, but his curiosity was eating at him.

"Wade?"

"Oh no."

"Why didn't you tell me about the hospital visits?"

Wade paused, probably taking some time to think. "Oh, I don't know," he sighed. "I must've forgot." Peter have him a pointed look. "What? I did!"

"Yeah, but why even go?" He asked. "I understand why, but… why?"

"Y'know how I feel about it… besides, I wasn't even supposed to be there," he chuckled a bit. "I was talking to Weasel a couple weeks ago and he told me that he was visiting his niece at the hospital so he wasn't going to be available for me. I tried going to the hospital to see him because I really needed to talk to him - I mean, what's more important than me, eh? - but I went to the wrong hospital."

"Of course you did."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I did. There was this girl there, Vanessa," he smiled. "She's the cutest little thing. Good kid, too. She came up to me when I was fighting with Terry, the receptionist, and just started talking. She talked more than me! I was gonna shoo her away but then I realized I was on the cancer treatment floor, and we all know I know a thing or two about cancer. I started visiting her on the weekends along with the other cancer patients. They were… sad. It made me sad, and I don't like being sad. I wanted to cheer them up- I had to cheer them up. They shouldn't be so upset, not when there's so much stuff in the world to be happy about. And to be so young…" he trailed off with a sigh, but suddenly perked up again. "So I go there now to cheer them up and stuff," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh," Peter said lamely. He was a bit speechless.

"I told Nessy about you," he said. "She really wanted to meet you. I was going to bring you tomorrow, but she got checked out this morning. But hey, look! She left me a card!" He grinned as he took the card out of his pocket, giddily handing it to Peter. The front had a picture of the girl and Wade in his full Deadpool costume, just like he saw in the lobby. The inside had a little note about how much she was going to miss Wade, along with a picture of- oh my god was that Wade killing someone? Although the message was bad, Peter couldn't help but giggle.

"It's cute," he said and handed it back.

"Yeah," he mumbled, staring at the card. He put it on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. "Welp, next movie."

Peter rolled his eyes and snuggled into Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> God I suck at writing endings I'm so sorry. Hope you enjoyed it either way.


End file.
